A Comprehesive Guide to Removing Oneself From the REDACTED
by UsedtoEatAssThriceaMonth
Summary: His very foundations shaken by a revelation during the battle with the Sunlight Scripture, Ainz leads his NPCs on a different path. Sorcery isn't enough for the king! (Fan take on Overlord).


The collective of NPCs kneeled before the throne of the tenth floor, each not daring to disturb the holy ground of the Supreme Beings. Their heads were practically glued to the ground, shaking in apprehension.

They could feel the weight of the gazes of the Supreme Beings on them. Their banners holding the holy symbols of their creators, who owned every inch of their minds and bodies.

They tensed, but did not show as the sound of teleportation— entry by the [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] signalled the arrival of their supreme master.

Momonga.

The exalted one. The most supreme of them all.

Timeless was his golden visage, bound to rule them for eternity. He stood there in perfect silence, but the look on his face told it all. He was reading them like books and they all felt their brains being pried open and exposed, their secrets and laughable existence having no meaning before the most supreme out of them all.

"Guardians," His holy baritone voice rang. "Servants. Children and creations of my comrades, the Supreme Beings of Nazarick…"

 _Children!_ They blushed, wanting to rid themselves of their embarrassment. In a test of will, they shook and raised their heads. They were being addressed to. It was the least they could do.

"I will keep this informative, so first!" He raised his bony finger towards a banner in the throne room, one of the forty-one symbols.

"[Greater Destroy Item]"

The servants gasped as his symbol was torn to shreds by a burst of mana. Their minds raced to find the implications.

"From this day forward, I will be known as Ainz Ooal Gown!"

He stood there for a while, in his pose. The skeleton looked down, pretending to cough.

"Umu. Now that's out of they way… uh… yes, NPCS OF AINZ OOAL GOWN! I wish to tell you a story."

The collective servants looked up in expectation and awe.

"During my first journey to this new world, I battled an elite group of angel summoners and arcane mages from a country known as the Slaine Theocracy.

"I will not pretend there is any lesson to be learned in the way I fought them. To be forward: they were weak. Absurdly so, so much that they dared to claim the Dominion was the highest tier of angels. With that logic and after interrogating the prisoners, we found that to this world, even a level 50 would be of able to conquer a nation. To them, we are monsters that rival their gods. We easily break the realm of mortality while they struggle to produce a single champion who can even comprehend our strength."

The NPCs looked in awe, amazed by his storytelling. But they felt their hearts shift as they felt a change in the air. Their master was radiating a different kind of aura now.

"You must be questioning what the wisdom is behind my story. And that point is, dear servants, that what if on a grand scale, we are the lowly mortals?"

The collective gasped. They were not sure at what exactly they were listening to now.

"You should know well that we have a limiter placed on us by some mechanism of the creators, restraining our power to level 100. You must believe that I, a supreme being, has transcended this barrier… and to a certain extent, that is true."

 _You have already! What is there to doubt?_ They questioned in their minds.

"But If we are being completely honest, no. None of us have transcended the power limiters of YGGDRASIL. But level 100 is nowhere near the limit. There must be beings out there that have broken beyond this scale or are free from the system completely. And think, what if these beings were transported to this world, just like we have been? Worse, what if they are native to this world? What would a level 200 mean for us? What of 300? It would be the end of us, that's what it would mean. We'll be crushed like insects and become mere stepping stones to their plans…"

The NPCs envisioned this scene in their heads with great horror. They could not bear the image of a despicable being smugly making his way through the dungeon, crushing the guardians easily and reducing their master to a slave… it would plague their dreams from that day forward and they vowed to work as hard as they could to stop it from ever happening.

"That's why, to preserve the legend of Ainz Ooal Gown, our goal is not world domination or spreading our legend because there is no point to that if we are destroyed. Let me be clear, my children. Our goal is to _preserve_ the legend of Ainz Ooal Gown, not to spread it. My friends are scattered throughout the stars and we will find none of them here… that's why your goal, from this day forward is to make _me_ , Ainz Ooal Gown, the **STRONGEST MAN ALIVE!**


End file.
